Reason
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Respire e sorria. Sorte é estar vivo. – Chris Rodriguez & Clarisse La Rue – Oneshot – Presente para Nihal Tonks-Lupin


**N/A:** _Percy Jackson and The Olympians_ não me pertence. x)

Ah, eu simplesmente me apaixonei e sabia que minha primeira fic de PJ ia ser Chrisse ou Silendorf porque eu sou louca por casais com pequenos 'problemas' HUSOAUHDEHU' Eu também tive muita inspiração. Uma garota no deviantart é responsável pelas fanarts mais bonitas e divertidas de Chrisse. Eu acabei me inspirando nelas e escrevi essa fic gigante no caderno, antes de passar pro computador /e eu odeio escrever... Digitar sempre é mais rápido. Por isso, muito obrigada Thatu. x)

Enfim, a fic meio que se passa desde antes de 'O Ladrão de Raios' até 'A Batalha do Labirinto'. Eu não escrevi até o último porque para o último eu já tenho muitas idéias xD~ Fora que essa fic ia acabar ficando ainda maior!

Nome da fic é uma música do Shaman, e o trecho do final é dela também, já que foi a música que eu estava ouvindo enquanto escrevia.

Presente para Nihal Tonks-Lupin, porque ela me apresentou pra esse mundo maravilhoso (L)

* * *

**Reason**,

Chris Rodriguez & Clarisse La Rue

* * *

- Hey Chris, pegamos uma armadura para você!

- Você vai garantir a nossa vitória hoje, eu sei disso.

O garoto se sentou em sua cama improvisada e passou a mão nos cabelos castanhos enquanto olhava para os irmãos Stoll com seus sorrisos maliciosos quase idênticos. Era sua segunda semana no acampamento, e seu primeiro jogo de capture a bandeira. O chalé de Hermes, o de Apollo e o de Demeter haviam feito uma aliança com o chalé de Athena. Ele estava visivelmente incomodado, mas ainda assim não podia simplesmente desistir do que ele mesmo havia proposto para o time.

Por isso, quando o jogo começou, sem hesitar um só segundo, ele correu na direção da onde ele sabia que _ela_ estaria. Lá no fundo, ele sabia que era o único do seu time que poderia pará-la, ou atrasá-la alguns minutos. Ele só rezava para todos os Deuses que esses minutos fossem o suficiente para que a filha de Athena pegasse logo a bandeira.

O barulho que surgiu quando a lança dela e sua espada colidiram o fez cerrar um pouco os olhos. Quando ela deu um salto para trás, ele fez o mesmo. Ela tirou seu elmo, largando-o próximo aos seus pés, e jogou os cabelos castanhos para trás. Apontou a lança em sua direção, a ponta lançava faíscas de luz vermelha.

- Seu nome, moleque.

- Chris Rodriguez. – Ele também tirou o elmo e ergueu os braços, pronto para se defender – E você é Clarisse La Rue.

Ela apenas sorriu, de uma maneira quase sádica, confirmando o que ele já sabia. Ela era Clarisse La Rue, e ele estava perdido.

#-#-#

Clarisse não sabia dizer quando começou com o hábito de ir até a praia para ficar olhando o céu antes do toque de recolher. Ela apenas sabia dizer que havia dias que ela não estava humorada o suficiente para ficar com seus irmãos no chalé e, estranhamente, olhar as constelações a acalmava.

- Aquela é Andrômeda.

Ela olhou para trás, vendo Chris Rodriguez apontar um dedo para o céu e desenhando no ar, como se estivesse brincando de ligar os pontos.

- Como se eu não soubesse disso.

Clarisse voltou a olhar para frente, quando o viu se aproximar. O garoto sentou do seu lado, sem pedir licença ou algo do tipo, e começou a tagarelar sobre todas as constelações e histórias delas que conhecia. Por alguma razão, ela ouviu tudo que ele falou e o parava algumas vezes apenas para fazer uma observação ou para apenas corrigir algo que ele disse de errado.

Eles escutaram o toque de recolher ao longe, e voltaram rapidamente com receio de serem comidos pelas Harpias caso ficassem ali tempo demais.

Clarisse _realmente _não sabia dizer quando começou com o hábito de ir até a praia para ficar olhando para o céu antes do toque de recolher. Ela também não sabia dizer por que a partir daquele dia tinha necessidade de ver as estrelas junto com o garoto do chalé de Hermes.

#-#-#

Os meses se passaram e novamente ele ia para o acampamento nas férias. Sorrindo, acenou para o pessoal dos outros chalés que ia encontrando enquanto ia até a Casa Grande para anunciar sua chegada a Chiron, e para ouvir Mr. D. dizer seu nome errado. Depois de encontrar os irmãos Stoll, que estavam indo fazer alguma coisa típica deles, sem esperar um só segundo foi em direção à área de treinamento. Sabia que a encontraria lá. Ele nunca admitiria em voz alta, mas teve muitas saudades dela.

- O que acha de uma luta?

Ele a viu cortar a cabeça de um dos bonecos com um golpe preciso para depois virar na sua direção. Clarisse havia crescido um pouco, mas enquanto se aproximava, Chris percebeu que ele havia crescido muito mais. Agora ela precisava olhar para cima para falar com ele.

- Por que não, Chris? – Ele sorriu quando ouviu o seu nome. – Quem sangrar primeiro perde.

- Você às vezes me dá arrepios sabia?

- Cale a boca.

#-#-#

- É bom ver que você não está mais fedendo a esgoto.

- Me deixe em paz, moleque.

Clarisse ouviu Chris dar risada, mas não pode bater nele por isso. Era óbvio que ele viria tirar sarro dela, afinal, ela perdeu uma briga para um novato. Todos do acampamento viram, enquanto ela era carregada pelas suas irmãs e irmãos em direção ao chalé, gritando que ia matar aquele fedelho que estava acompanhado de Annabeth.

Ele se sentou ao seu lado no chão, encostado a um tronco em uma clareira no começo da floresta. Ela continuou quieta, olhando para frente. Abraçou as pernas e encostou a cabeça nos joelhos, o ignorando completamente. Estava terrivelmente mal humorada e mesmo querendo descontar em alguém, ela não podia fazer isso com Chris, apesar dele também ser um garoto irritante às vezes. Ela iria apenas guardar sua raiva para o jogo de capturar a bandeira e acabar com aquele tal de Percy.

Sentiu um toque em sua bochecha e olhou para o lado confusa, saindo de seus devaneios. Chris estava muito perto, com uma mecha de seus cabelos ainda molhados devido ao banho enrolada nos dedos. Ele respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, um sorriso bobo brincando em seus lábios.

- Você realmente está muito cheirosa, Clarisse.

Ela ficou parada ali alguns segundos até perceber o que realmente estava acontecendo. Sem olhar para trás, ela se levantou e correu para o seu chalé. Enquanto se largava em cima da sua cama e ouvia as conversas de seus irmãos, tentou se lembrar que ela era também uma filha de Ares. Ficar vermelha e com as pernas bambas por uma bobagem dessa era dever de uma filha de Aphrodite.

#-#-#

Chris odiava acordar no meio da noite com pesadelos, mas, o que ele detestava mais era não poder voltar a dormir devido ao barulho de conversas. Ele sabia que privacidade e silêncio eram coisas impossíveis de se ter no chalé de Hermes, mas mesmo assim, tudo tem seu limite. Ele ia mandar as pessoas que conversavam calar a boca quando percebeu que era Luke quem falava com os irmãos Stoll.

- Eu às vezes me pergunto por que os Deuses simplesmente não assumem seus filhos. Adoro todos os campistas daqui, mas sinto pena de cada um deles. Percy teve muita sorte.

Os irmãos Stoll permaneceram calados enquanto ouviam o que Luke dizia. Ele sentiu um bolo na garganta. Chris era um dos muitos indeterminados do chalé, e sempre se perguntava onde estava seu pai ou sua mãe, e porque ele ou ela simplesmente não lhe mandava um sinal. Também adorava o acampamento e também adorava seu chalé, mas era... complicado.

- Os Deuses às vezes são tão errados, vocês não acham?

Os irmãos Stoll continuaram calados, mas por pensamento ele disse "s_im_" e tinha certeza de que, se mais algum dos indeterminados estivesse ouvindo essa conversa, pensariam o mesmo que ele.

#-#-#

Algum tempo havia se passado desde que o raio mestre de Zeus havia sido devolvido. Clarisse havia decidido não voltar para casa aquele ano, e avisou sua mãe sobre isso. Ela precisava ficar no acampamento e treinar para a batalha que estava por vir.

Ela só não esperava que fosse posta à prova antes do previsto.

Alguém havia envenenado a árvore de Thalia, alguém que todos desconfiavam quem era, e agora os monstros faziam visitas freqüentes ao acampamento. Argus havia sido despedido primeiro, e depois Chiron foi substituído. Dos campistas que haviam decidido passar o ano lá, muitos começaram a sumir na calada da noite. Às vezes alguém percebia e parava os traidores, o que não acontecia com muita freqüência. O número de feridos na Casa Grande havia duplicado.

Clarisse estava visivelmente cansada.

E o único que poderia ajudá-la, pelo menos, a esquecer os seus problemas um pouco, há dias estava agindo de maneira estranha.

Ela odiava pensar sobre isso.

#-#-#

Ele colocou néctar, ambrosia e algumas mudas de roupa em uma bolsa. Olhou uma última vez para o chalé de Hermes e não se deu o trabalho de se despedir. Colocou a bolsa nas costas, puxou sua lança que estava próxima à sua cama, e saiu em direção à floresta. Não havia ninguém acordado àquela hora, e havia poucos campistas na patrulha da fronteira já que muitos estavam ainda feridos do ataque de alguns monstros do dia anterior. Seria fácil despistá-los.

Chris suspirou pesadamente quando alcançou a entrada para a floresta e olhou para trás apenas para ver o chalé vermelho de Ares. As luzes ainda estavam apagadas, e ele se perguntou se Clarisse ficava com um semblante mais calmo enquanto dormia. Há dias não falava com ela e já sentia saudades, mesmo a vendo sempre. Como seria ficar sem vê-la então? Balançou a cabeça e voltou a andar.

- Onde você pensa que está indo, moleque?

Engoliu em seco e parou de andar na hora. Ele sabia que era completamente inútil correr para escapar da dona daquela voz. Ah droga, ele poderia sorrir. Ele realmente gostava de Clarisse. Sem hesitar, ergueu a cabeça e olhou para a direita onde ela, encostada em uma árvore, o olhava diretamente nos olhos enquanto mantinha os braços cruzados na frente do corpo.

- Pensei que você estivesse dormindo.

- Você realmente acredita que eu deixaria algum ponto do acampamento desprotegido?

Chris estremeceu. Ele nunca havia a visto agindo daquela forma, e pode entender que uma Clarisse calma era mais perigosa do que uma Clarisse descontrolada.

- Entre todos os campistas, eu nunca imaginaria que justo você se uniria a Kronos.

- Você não entenderia.

Chris fechou as mãos com força fazendo os dedos estalarem e virou a cabeça para o outro lado, quebrando pela primeira vez o contato visual. Ele preferia que ela comprasse uma briga a ter que ficar falando com ele com aquele tom de voz. A situação já estava bem desagradável e ele simplesmente não conseguiria ir se Clarisse ficasse no seu caminho. Ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio até ela voltar a falar, agora um pouco alterada. Talvez porque ele não havia nem tentado negar que se uniria ao inimigo.

- Tudo isso é por conta de seu pai ou de sua mãe? _Ridículo_.

- Para você deve ser fácil falar filha de Ares. – Ele falou, baixinho, mas teve certeza de que ela ouvia. – Afinal, o seu–

Mal viu o que o atingiu. Apenas sentiu o gosto do sangue que saia do lábio cortado.

- Vá, traidor. – Clarisse recuou a mão com que havia lhe dado o soco apenas para empurrá-lo para trás – Vá, e certifique-se de não cruzar o meu caminho.

Ele não conseguiria retrucar, mesmo sendo mais alto e sendo tão forte quanto ela. Clarisse mostrou que não iria impedi-lo de sair do acampamento como todos os seus outros irmãos fizeram com os outros campistas. Ele começou a pensar que talvez ela não fosse o impedir por dois motivos. O primeiro, ela não queria realmente uma briga feia e o segundo... porque ela realmente não iria querer ver sua cara nunca mais depois de tamanha traição. Mesmo que ele quisesse voltar atrás agora, ele não poderia. Havia escolhido um caminho sem volta.

Avançou um passo, cobrindo a distância que havia ficado entre eles depois do empurrão que ela lhe deu. Ficou cara-a-cara com ela, que estava olhando pra cima com um semblante neutro. Se ele abaixasse mais um pouco, seus narizes poderiam até encostar um no outro. Ele sentia a respiração dela, e sabia que ela estava sendo afetada também com essa aproximação, pois podia ver apesar da penumbra, suas bochechas ficando levemente vermelhas.

- Vá – Murmurou de uma forma tão _não-Clarisse_ que, se ele não tivesse visto seus lábios se moverem, não acreditaria. – Vá, Chris, e lembre-se do que eu disse.

Oh, ele não se esqueceria. Iria se lembrar sempre de que se a encontrasse de novo, ela se certificaria que ele não iria escapar apenas com um corte no lábio. Ele poderia sorrir se a situação não fosse tão problemática. _Sua_ Clarisse estava coberta de razão...

Inclinou-se em sua direção, sem saber de onde vinha tamanha coragem para tentar beijá-la, mas Clarisse abaixou o rosto e deu um passo vacilante para trás. Antes de se virar em direção ao acampamento, o olhou uma última vez e Chris sentiu o chão sumir de baixo de seus pés. Ele preferia mil vezes ter encontrado um olhar cheio de ódio, aquele olhar intenso e vermelho que apenas os filhos do Deus da guerra poderiam dar. Ver aquele olhar de mágoa em Clarisse fez com que ele tivesse vontade de se jogar de uma montanha muito alta.

- Me perdoe.

Virou também de costas e continuou a andar pelo caminho que ele seguia antes de ser interrompido, segundos depois de escutar o "_jamais_" que ela disse.

#-#-#

Clarisse não sabia dizer quanto tempo havia se passado desde o dia em que Chris foi embora. Ela sentia a sua falta enquanto ele ainda estava no acampamento, mas agora, era quase insuportável. Tentou afastar os pensamentos dele o máximo que podia, se concentrando nos monstros que continuavam aparecendo, na árvore de Thalia que estava cada vez pior, nas pessoas feridas... e em sua missão. Uma missão que poderia salvar o acampamento e torná-la heroína. A missão pela qual ela pedia todas as noites quando rezava para o seu pai.

Clarisse realmente era uma garota muito orgulhosa.

Por isso, mesmo sem companheiros para a missão, e mesmo tendo escutado o Oráculo dizendo que ela poderia fracassar, ela não se importava mais. Ela iria salvar o acampamento, e fim de papo.

Ela precisava de um navio.

#-#-#

Era horrível estar a bordo de um navio lotado de monstros. Era um verdadeiro alivio ter mais meio-sangues ali para conversar, pois era quase instintiva à vontade de puxar sua lança das costas e transformar aqueles monstros em pó. Agora eram aqueles os seus companheiros. Era aquele o caminho que ele havia escolhido. Ele não podia se arrepender.

Havia se passado muito tempo desde que havia saído do acampamento. Foi em uma tarde, enquanto treinava, que ouviu alguns comentários. Aqui e ali, a fofoca sobre o labirinto com uma entrada direto no coração do acampamento havia se espalhado, fazendo-o lembrar sem querer de quando as notícias chegavam ao chalé de Aphrodite. Aquilo lhe trouxe saudades de casa, saudades dos seus companheiros e saudades dela. Sacudiu a cabeça e deu um soco na parede. O que ele estava pensando? Ele estava do lado certo e fim de papo. Se dependesse dele, Kronos seria o grande vencedor dessa guerra estúpida. Decidiu-se rapidamente: iria se oferecer para entrar no labirinto.

#-#-#

Ela conseguiu de alguma maneira voltar para o acampamento depois de passar por maus bocados. Nunca iria admitir que sem Annabeth e Percy, ela não conseguiria. Ela quase explodiu junto com um navio, cruzou o mar dos monstros em um bote, lutou com um ciclope e pior... quase foi obrigada a _casar_ com ele. Mas, apesar dos perigos, ela conseguiu que seu pai pelo menos não ficasse zangado com ela. Talvez algum dia, ele admitisse que se orgulhava dela.

Desde o momento em que colocou o Velocino de Ouro na árvore de Thalia até o momento que ficou comemorando em volta da fogueira do acampamento com todos os outros, ela não havia pensando em nada, apenas na felicidade que estava sentido.

Porém, quando finalmente se deitou naquela noite, ela lembrou-se de Chris.

A felicidade se foi como se nunca houvesse existido.

#-#-#

Muitos meses depois, Chris entrou no labirinto, com uma armadura grega completa e sua lança. Lutou com monstros e tentou, realmente tentou, ficar bem. Quando se sentia sem esperança, pensava na sua família mortal, lembrava dos seus amigos, lembrava-se de Clarisse La Rue. E quando voltava a ter esperança, não demorava muito para perdê-la. Não ouvia sobre sua família há anos, a maioria dos seus amigos estavam no acampamento e Clarisse La Rue... provavelmente o queria morto.

#-#-#

Depois do sucesso da missão com o Velocino, as fronteiras do acampamento estavam seguras. Foi próximo ao Natal que Chiron a chamou para ir à Casa Grande. A ameaça permanecia, dessa vez, mais perigosa. Foi Chiron quem lhe disse sobre o labirinto, e foi ele quem lhe ofereceu a missão de exploração. Uma missão que era secreta e muito perigosa.

Até uma filha de Ares tinha limites.

Ela estava ficando com medo, não dos monstros mais perigosos ou da falta de comida e bebida. Ela sentia medo porque o labirinto a confundia... havia momentos que ela simplesmente achava que não poderia encontrar a saída.

#-#-#

Ele havia visto o filho de Poseidon. Correu, para longe dos monstros. Sentiu as pernas doendo, os braços queimando por conta dos cortes. Sua lança já estava quebrada e seu estoque de néctar e ambrosia tinha acabado. _Ele_ estava acabado.

Enquanto estava sentado em um corredor sem saída, ouvindo o barulho dos monstros caminhando procurando por ele, sentiu a mente entrando em colapso.

- O fio. P-Preciso achar... O filho de Poseidon, ele é horrível...

O fantasma de Minos, pairando um pouco a cima dele, ria triunfalmente. Menos um.

#-#-#

Clarisse achou uma saída do labirinto aquele dia, enquanto escapava de um monstro que havia lhe feito um corte pequeno no queixo, mas que fora tão profundo que com certeza deixaria uma cicatriz. Ela estava extremamente faminta já que havia se passado quase um dia desde que seu estoque de néctar e ambrosia havia acabado. Por isso, quando ela sentiu o sol esquentando seu rosto, agradeceu aos Deuses na mesma hora. Só que... ela retirou os agradecimentos quando percebeu aonde a saída havia dado.

Phoenix, Arizona.

Ela olhou para os lados, vendo que estava muito próxima de casa. Por estar no verão, o deserto estava mais quente que o comum. Deveria estar uns 45°C pra mais. Por ser da região, ela sabia exatamente para que lado ir, então largou as coisas que poderia abandonar e começou a caminhar.

Enquanto andava afundando os pés na areia, viu a sombra de alguma coisa encostada à uma pedra. No inicio ela pensou que poderia ser um monstro, e enquanto se aproximava, puxou uma faca de seu cinto. Porém, quanto mais próxima ela ficava da _coisa_ mais ela entendia que era apenas uma pessoa. Quando parou em frente a _essa pessoa_, viu que estava em uma armadura grega completa, e que balbuciava alguma coisa sobre um fio.

Ela se ajoelhou e retirou o elmo, sentindo-se fraca quando viu os cabelos castanhos bagunçados. Quando ele ergueu a cabeça, os olhos cheios de medo, ela sentiu o coração falhar uma batida.

- Chris?

Ela sabia que tinha prometido matá-lo quando o visse de novo, mas como matar uma pessoa que te abraça e começa a chorar sem parar? Os Deuses só podiam estar brincando com ela.

- Mary... N-Não há saída.

Demorou longos cinco minutos para Clarisse entender que Chris esteve no labirinto, e que tinha enlouquecido por causa dele.

#-#-#

Depois de Chris ser transferido da sua casa para o acampamento, ela ficou com ele por um tempo até voltar à sua missão. Ela o ajudava a se alimentar, a beber, e tentava conversar com ele até que ele conseguisse dormir. Ela mesma não dormia há dias. Ela só conseguia dormir quando passava a noite na Casa Grande, com a cabeça deitada sobre o colchão em que ele descansava.

Chiron olhava para os dois de uma fresta pela porta, justamente no momento em que os dois estavam dormindo em paz. Ele não sabia exatamente como iria dizer a Clarisse que precisava que ela voltasse para a missão.

#-#-#

Clarisse sabia que já havia se passado um mês ou mais desde que ela havia voltado ao labirinto. Ela não tinha luz, e nem nada que pudesse ajudá-la a mandar uma mensagem de Íris ao acampamento. Ela havia encontrado apenas algumas saídas, e quando encontrou mais uma, ela aproveitou para conversar com Annabeth. Anteriormente, Chiron havia dito que ela poderia ajudá-la, já que ela adorava arquitetura. Ela comentou sobre as entradas que havia encontrado e elas conversaram um pouco sobre o que Luke poderia fazer exatamente com elas, já que graças a Chris, elas descobriram que Luke havia mandado muitos atrás do fio.

- Como ele está?

Annabeth fingiu que não viu como ela estava corada, e respondeu da melhor maneira que pode que ele estava do mesmo jeito.

#-#-#

Ele não podia mais ficar naquele lugar. Ele ouvia os gritos da arena, os monstros fazendo barulho enquanto semi-deuses, centauros, sátiros e todos os tipos de pessoas e criaturas eram mortas por monstros, e às vezes, por eles mesmo. Ele via as lutas com o filho de Poseidon, ele via como ele se recuperava. Ele tentou matá-lo, ele se curou com terra. Ele correu. Mary estava a sua frente, tentando lhe mostrar o caminho. Ela era uma ilusão, ele sabia disso. Ela falava de uma maneira estranha e ele não dava ouvidos. Pelos Deuses, não havia saída.

#-#-#

Ela atravessou as fronteiras do acampamento, fazendo um leve carinho na cabeça do dragão que guardava o Velocino. Tirou a bandana que cobria seus cabelos, compridos novamente, e começou a descer em direção à Casa Grande. Ela avistou Annabeth conversando com Grover, e percebeu que era uma das conversas sobre Pan. Juniper também estava ali, enrolando distraidamente os cabelos do sátiro com o dedo indicador. Clarisse intimamente a invejou. Balançou a cabeça e caminhou até eles. Quando a viram, pararam de conversar na hora. Trouxeram-lhe ambrosia e néctar e ela sem perceber, depois de comer e beber um pouco, desmaiou.

#-#-#

Ela acordou sem dor, sentindo um pano molhado sendo colocado na sua testa. Abriu os olhos, devagar, e se assustou por um momento. Silena Beauregard, filha de Aphrodite, estava sentada em uma cadeira entre a cama dela e a de Chris. Com um pouco de dificuldade, Clarisse se apoiou nos cotovelos e lançou um olhar para ele, que dormia tranqüilamente e depois, olhou para a morena, que lhe sorria.

- Clarisse. – Seus olhos brilharam e ela se ergueu, tirando o pano de sua testa. – Está se sentindo melhor?

- Porque você...?

- Tudo pelo amor. – Ela disse, mordendo o lábio inferior, olhando de um para o outro. – Você fez tanto por ele... Você é incrível, Clarisse.

Mas a garota não agradeceu, ou negou, ou falou qualquer outra coisa. Depois da palavra _amor_ nada passava pela sua mente. Sentiu que poderia desmaiar de novo.

#-#-#

A entrada para o labirinto através do acampamento foi descoberta por Percy e Annabeth, um mês depois que ela havia voltado. Clarisse estava apavorada. Gritou com Travis Stoll que jamais voltaria para aquele lugar, e era verdade. Ela havia feito o suficiente, tentou destruir a entrada perto de sua casa e viu que não adiantava nada. Várias vezes ela escapou por pouco. Ela teve um ano muito difícil, até mesmo para uma heroína.

Aquela noite ficou com Chris na Casa Grande. Ele estava no porão agora, e estava se negando a beber néctar. Estava cada vez mais difícil persuadi-lo. Ela estava com medo que de uma hora pra outra ele parasse de se alimentar de vez... Tinha medo que Mr. D. chegasse tarde demais.

Percy, Annabeth, Grover e Tyson iriam entrar no labirinto. Que os Deuses o ajudassem.

#-#-#

Ele sentia a garganta seca, e estendeu a mão em direção à pequena garrafa que Mary lhe apontava. Mas era veneno, oh, ele sabia que era veneno. E a comida? Como comer algo envenenado? Ele morreria, droga, _ele morreria_. Talvez se ele fizesse também o filho de Poseidon comer ou beber o veneno... Mas ele não podia voltar lá, ele era tão horrível! Onde estavam as saídas? Porque aqueles monstros não o deixavam em paz? Ele só queria voltar pra casa.

#-#-#

- Clarisse, é inútil você ficar aqui.

A garota ergueu os olhos e viu Chiron a olhar com um semblante triste. Silena vinha atrás dele, com os olhos repletos de lágrimas que ela não tardaria a derramar. Clarisse piscou, e colocou os dedos nas bochechas percebendo que _ela_ estava chorando. Apertou com um pouco mais de força a mão de Chris.

- Eu não posso sair daqui.

Chiron balançou a cabeça e saiu da enfermaria, ordenando-a a voltar apenas no horário regular.

#-#-#

Há dias ela não falava com ninguém. Ninguém a deixava mais se aproximar da enfermaria com tanta freqüência, e ela se viu treinando mais do que o comum para tentar esquecer. Se não estava treinando, estava criando formações para o momento em que as tropas de Kronos fossem aparecer no acampamento. Sua voz já estava rouca por falta de uso, e ela não se importava de verdade... mas no momento que viu Percy Jackson, precisou conversar com ele. Precisou lhe pedir um favor.

Seu pai a mataria.

#-#-#

Ele estava deitado, há muitos dias, no chão frio do labirinto. O barulho de passos ecoava ao longe, mas ele não podia se mexer mais para tentar fugir. Mary estava sentada ao seu lado, sorrindo e lhe estendendo o veneno. Ele fechava os olhos e ouvia outra voz em sua cabeça, uma mais doce e gentil. O problema é que não podia ficar muito tempo de olhos fechados... _sabia_ que dormiria para sempre se assim o fizesse. O problema é que a voz era tão... tão familiar. Decidiu abrir os olhos depois de alguns segundos, talvez ele conseguisse acordar...

Foi de repente.

Ele sentiu o cheiro de uvas. Um cheiro _delicioso_ de uvas.

E então abriu os olhos.

Ele não sabia onde estava, mas Mr. D. o olhava com um sorriso torto no rosto. Tentou se sentar, mas percebeu que estava muito fraco e caiu novamente no colchão. Ouviu o Deus dizer "_Ele vai ficar bem_", mas não sabia exatamente com quem ele estava falando. Por isso, virou o rosto na direção da porta e viu. Viu a responsável por ele ter agüentado tanto tempo. A dona da voz familiar que ecoava em sua cabeça quando ele fechava os olhos.

- Clarisse...

Ela arregalou os olhos, e gaguejando algo sobre ter esquecido de falar algo para Silena Beauregard, saiu correndo.

- _Oh_... – Dionysus sorriu agora para Chiron, que estava do outro lado do quarto com o mesmo sorriso. – Isso vai ser interessante.

#-#-#

Clarisse se sentou em frente à fogueira no anfiteatro, escutando seus irmãos e todas as outras pessoas dos chalés cantando e comemorando. Silena estava sentada ao seu lado, dizendo algumas palavras que ela poderia usar quando falasse com Chris, palavras que ela _jamais_ falaria, nem sob tortura. Elas riam iguais idiotas imaginando situações, mal se importando em serem as responsáveis pela amizade mais estranha do acampamento.

Beckendorf apareceu de repente na frente delas e estendeu sua mão para a morena, que corou levemente, mas sorriu e aceitou dançar um pouco. Clarisse era a única que ainda estava sentada, apenas acompanhando a festa com os olhos.

- Olha. Podemos ver Andrômeda daqui.

Ela olhou para trás rapidamente, ouvindo seu pescoço estralar pelo movimento repentino. Chris Rodriguez estava apontando o céu com o dedo indicador, brincando de ligue-os-pontos com as estrelas como havia feito anos atrás. Ela sentiu o coração acelerar quando ele baixou o olhar pra ela e sorriu.

- Eu sabia que te encontraria aqui.

Depois de tantos meses, tanta dor, ele finalmente estava ali com ela de novo. Quando ele se sentou do seu lado, ombro a ombro, ela se lembrou de tudo que ele fez antes do labirinto. Sem pensar duas vezes lhe deu um soco no braço, o ouvindo rir depois de reclamar de que ela havia ficado mais forte. Aquilo apenas fez com que ela tivesse mais vontade de socar cada centímetro do corpo dele, pelos Deuses, ela precisava pegar sua lança e lhe dar um belo choque.

- Hey, hey, calma. – Ele segurou seus pulsos, e os abaixou com um pouco de esforço. – Eu ainda estou em fase de recuperação, se lembra?

E enquanto o observava, olhando-a com aquele olhar que ela sabia que era exclusivo seu, esqueceu que ele havia se unido a Kronos. Esqueceu que ele havia escolhido deixá-la. Clarisse apenas se lembrou de todas as noites em que sonhava com ele, de todos os dias em que o visitava e chorava, apenas esperando para vê-lo voltar ao normal, esperando apenas por _um_ sorriso.

Silena estava certa, não havia porque negar mais. Ela amava Chris Rodriguez.

- Obrigado, Clarisse.

- Não me agradeça.

- Não... – Ele percebeu que ela não iria bater mais nele e soltou seus pulsos, segurando o rosto dela com as duas mãos. Percebeu como ela estava quente e teve vontade de fazer uma piada sobre isso... Mas não. Não era o momento. – Eu tenho sorte em ter você.

Ela prendeu a respiração quando o viu se inclinar na sua direção, como havia feito naquela noite em que havia ido embora. Dessa vez, ela não iria fugir. Sentiu a respiração dele bater em seus lábios e fechou os olhos. Sentiu os lábios dele primeiro beijar sua cicatriz no queixo. Depois, sentiu um beijo em cada bochecha, sua pele queimava com o contato.

- Muita sorte.

A mão dele lhe segurou pela nuca e quando seus lábios se uniram naquele primeiro beijo que tanto havia demorado pra acontecer, Clarisse se esqueceu onde estava. Tudo o que importava no mundo era Chris Rodriguez, o _seu_ Chris, que finalmente estava ali com ela.

Do outro lado da fogueira, Silena bateu palmas e deu pulinhos. Com a ajuda de Beckendorf ela expulsou todos os campistas que ainda estavam presentes, olhando a cena com diversão, deixando apenas os dois no anfiteatro. Eles precisavam daquele momento, e ninguém pensou em reclamar.

Quando se separaram, depois de vários minutos, Chris sorriu. Clarissesorriu também, de uma maneira que ela nunca havia pensado que _poderia_ sorrir.

- Sorte, Chris?

- Oh, muita sorte. – Ele se aproximou e bateu o seu nariz no dela, em um gesto carinhoso. – Seu pai poderia ter aparecido aqui e me fatiado por ter tocado na filhinha dele, mas ele não apareceu não é? Por isso digo, _sorte_.

Ela riu.

- Apesar de que se ele tivesse aparecido aqui agora, me pouparia o trabalho de ter que rezar pra ele apenas pra pedir a mão de sua filha em namoro.

Ele segurou sua mão carinhosamente, desviando o olhar para a fogueira, sabendo que estava tão corado quanto ela. Começou a cantarolar uma música do acampamento e depois de muito tempo, ele ouviu ela começar a cantar junto. Rindo, se sentindo extremamente feliz e aliviado, apertou sua mão com mais força apenas para certificar de que aquilo não era uma ilusão.

Ele estava a salvo.

Ele estava em casa.

* * *

_-__take a breath and smile; fortune is to be alive for apparently no reason._

_

* * *

_

**N/A:** Quem teve coragem pra chegar até aqui não vai ter coragem **e** audácia de me negar uma review né? :D

**N/B:** Vocês que estão familiarizados com minha campanha "GEMMA-NEE, LEIA PERCY JACKSON!", aqui está meu discurso de vitória. HÁAA! EU CONSEGUI FAZER ELA LER E GOSTAR! *faz dancinha* XD Muito obrigado quem ajudou na campanha –q Viram só? Ela leu tuudo, e ainda fez fic desse casal tão lindo 3 Pra você que está achando que eu fiz ela ler e se viciar em PJ só pra escrever fics e me dar de presente, eu só tenho uma coisa a declarar: nada a declarar. XD Agora, reviews u.u

P.S.: se eu ganhasse 1 real pra cada pronome que a nee-san repete ou pra cada pronome oblíquo átono [/SOU NERD, E DAÍ?] que ela põe na frente do verbo, dava pra ir e voltar pro parque de Harry Potter e ainda sobrava pra comprar uma pizza –qq

**N/A²:** Sim, minha beta é má. x)


End file.
